Max Verstappen
Career Overview '''Caterham (2014)''' Max Verstappen made his F1 debut in 2014 with Caterham and the Belgian Grand Prix. As part of a deal, Red Bull would fund Caterham for the remainder of the season, in return for Verstappen to race at Belgium and in the final race of the season at Abu Dhabi. Verstappen qualified last for the Belgian Grand Prix. Despite making up positions throughout the race, a crash with the Lotus of Pastor Maldonado would undo all the Dutchman's hard work. At the season finale, Verstappen was once again out of points contention, but he made a decisive move up the inside of the ailing Marussia of Josh Tirowee to make his presence as a future talent known. '''Toro Rosso (2015 - 2016)''' Verstappen was promoted to the Red Bull B-Team for 2015, and would score his first points finish in the second round at Malaysia (P6). Verstappen's first big break came at the USA Grand Prix, with Verstappen promoted to Red Bull for one race. Despite a strong showing in the race, running as high at sixth, Verstappen retired late in the race with a left rear suspension problem. 2016 would bring more success for the Dutchman, with Verstappen taking an excellent second place finish at the Spanish Grand Prix - Toro Rosso's best result since Australia 2015. Despite being out scored by team mate Carlos Sainz, Verstappen was promoted to Red Bull for 2017, replacing the departing Jean-Eric Vergne. '''Red Bull (2017 - Present)''' Verstappen moved to Red Bull, backed by all new Ford Cosworth Power Units. Verstappen would be out performed by team mate Kvyat in the early half of the season, and would have to wait until Canada to take his first podium for the team. Three races later at Britain, he repeated the result. Red Bull kept on their young prospect for 2018. Verstappen's consistency would pay off in the early rounds, as he would lead the Championship at the end of the second round. Verstappen was on the pace all weekend long at the Hungarian Grand Prix, topping all sessions except the race where he would have to settle for second behind the Mercedes of Fernando Alonso. Verstappen would have to wait until round 17 in USA to take his debut win, but he did it in dominant fashion - finishing almost half a lap in front of second place. Verstappen stayed on at Red Bull for 2019. a rather uneventful start to the season would be compounded in round 3, as he would receive a penalty for moving in the breaking zone, which would drop him out of the points come race end. Honda brought engine upgrades for both Red Bull and Toro Rosso for the Austrian Grand Prix. Gasly and Verstappen locked out the third row for the race start. Verstappen would use the upgrades to great effect to fight his way into the lead and take Red Bull's first win on home soil. This was also the first win for a Honda powered car since returning in 2015. Verstappen would also win the next race at Britain, after a race-long duel with the Mercedes of Kvyat. Verstappen could've made it three wins in a row, however the Honda engine in the back of his RB15 failed as soon as he took the lead from Lewis Hamilton. Racing Record (Formula One Results Only) Results in '''bold''' indicate Championships won.